Turning the Tables
by bodytemperature
Summary: Quizilla request for xTheArcher!


A battle of supremacy. That's what it was, according to Zeini. This whole mission was dedicated to determine who belonged on top. It was a fierce match, one Zeini chose to let unfold. She rose out victorious to Hidan's shock and dismay. What will she demand as a reward? His pockets were devoid of cash; all spent on that previous drinking match. That he suffered defeat as well. Yes, everything was a competition between the two and so far, Zeini dominated every single one.

The Akatsuki members returned to the inn they were staying in to rest for the night. She walked in front of Hidan, a high-strung expression on his face. He muttered a chain of obscene curses as they ascended up the stairs to their level. They were staying in separate rooms and Hidan turned towards his, but Zeini grabbed his hand. She smashed her lips on his, leading him to her inn room.

"My reward, remember?"

Zeini climbed on top of Hidan, clad in a scanty black thong and a lacy bra to match. She straddled his lap and grasped the silverette's face. Her wet lips smashed into his, grinding her moist juncture between her thighs onto his lap. She whined wantonly as Hidan returned with sharp pangs. Zeini rolled her hips even more so and coaxed his member to grow harder. Her tongue traveled painstakingly up Hidan's muscled fortress of a torso back to his lips. She tasted of sweet sake, something Hidan found incredibly sexy. Zeini's teeth gently pulled at his bottom lip.

She caressed his crotch. "Can't get it up any further?" Zeini joked; Hidan was rather large already and she was slightly afraid of his answer. Hidan smirked and threw her on his bed, lying on her back.

"I'm just getting started, smartass." He replied, a sly smile replaced said smirk.

Faster than Zeini could blink, Hidan tied her to the bedpost. She realized her position, cheekbones a scarlet red. The brunette began to twist and turn, feeling rope chaff her wrists. A cold draft blew from the air vent and Zeini could feel her nipples harden and blushed even brighter; Hidan rid her of her undergarments as well. He suckled at her breasts, nibbling and pulling a bit harshly. Zeini gasped and groaned as he kneaded the other one like bread dough. No way was Zeini getting out of this one, Hidan would make sure of it.

She smirked; finally. If Zeini knew it would've took Hidan such a long time to turn the tables, she'd make it even easier. Hidan glared, wanting to wipe that grin off her face. He ran his hands up her lithe legs, going over her scars. Hidan slapped her bottom hard, earring a sharp yelp. He went in for another kiss, one more bruising than the other. His tongue traced from Zeini's neck to her that dip, connecting to her shoulder. The immortal man bit down hard and caused Zeini to turn feral. She turned into a moaning mess as he lapped the blood from the inflicted wound. "B-break… me." She said, uncharacteristically. Hidan did not need to be told twice. He knew she enjoyed rough and he exploited it. A few of those scars on that lovely body of hers proved it. That lovely body of hers that he would defile once more.

Hidan pulled his penis out of his boxers and grazed them on Zeini's prominent cupid's bow. Her face was actually one of Hidan's favorite things about her, trumping her luscious legs. He liked that imperfect nose of hers, those bags under her eyes comparable to a panda, and those lips. Especially those lips. He'd never admit aloud, preferring to show her physically.

He dipped his dick in and out of her gorgeous mouth. Her tongue rolled over its hardness as her blush increased. He snickered about how Zeini would always act the blushing virgin, while she was, in fact, anything but. Hidan decided to stick it in further without warning, almost choking her. He definitely could get it up as she began to tear up. It slid up and down Zeini's throat, soon causing difficulty to her breathing. Luckily, he pulled out, only to release on that gorgeous face. Some landed in her open mouth and she swallowed it with pleasure. Zeini gasped and panted, "More."

Hidan loved this side of her; a more _reasonable_ and _meeker_ side. He made the calls, no matter how kinky. _He _dominated her and she _desired_ that more than anything.

He pulled apart her creamy thighs, bruising kisses on past scars. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Hidan's reddish irises and Zeini's pained, pupiless, slate blue ones. And again, without warning, thrusted into her warm body.

It felt even worse than the fellatio; the fact that her hands were immobile. But then again, it felt like an earth tremor of ecstacy. Zeini cried out as her eyes lolled to the back of her head; Hidan was merciless. He contained the force of a jackhammer turned on HIGH. Her walls felt as if they were tearing from the sheer force of his pace and there was no telling if he was to slow down anytime soon. Tears gradually trickled down her face, tears not of burning pain, but of pure pleasure. The levels reached their peak as Hidan quickened his pace, although it seemed impossible for bodies to move even faster. The sex was erratic; quicker than a heart arrhythmia and probably deadlier than one too.

Which heart arrhythmias come to an end, usually resulting in death. But the hearts of Hidan and Zeini seemed to be imperviable to such. However, the two weren't imperviable to exhaust. The pair finally came to an end, as Hidan pumped his last serving of seed into Zeini. Hidan undid her bindings and collapsed on top of her, his arms wrapped around her in (such an _ironic_) gentle and loving way.


End file.
